Roflgator Western RP
What was The Western RP? The Roflgator western RP was an event where roleplayers from the Gator RP Group participated by joining with "wild west" style characters. Players were allowed to improvise situations without guidance or planning aside from the creation of their own characters. The event took place on Jan 7th, 2019. Trivia *The event featured a seemingly high number of Sheriffs. *Jor created Roflgators avatar for the event. Links *YouTube Video - Western RP Trailer highlights Edited by Wimchimp *Vimeo clip - Western RP Edited by Porthunax *Twitch VOD - Roflgator Western RP Gallery Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 58 Sassy Sheriff Roflgator.jpg|Sheriff Roflgator. Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 60 Sassy Sheriff Roflgator reprimanding a Loli.jpg|Reprimanding a "Loli". Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 1 Cheese as Lorraine Simpson, saloon owner.jpg|Cheese as Lorraine Simpson, saloon owner welcoming Sheriff Rob. Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 2 SciFri as Robo Cowboy.jpg|SciFri a robot cowboy greets the local sheriff Roflgator. Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 3 Wooks trapped in the desert.jpg|A poor penguin trapped in the desert.... Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 4 Porthunax and robo SciFri.jpg|McFly from town over playing with Robo cowboy. Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 5 Cheese and Jessabelle (Snow).jpg|Lorraine and Jessabelle working at the Saloon. Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 6 The horse and old man (Jor and Valco).jpg|A scuffed horse enters the saloon. Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 7 The scuffed horse (Jor).jpg|The horse and its rider is chased out. Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 8 The scuffed guy (Hydrand).jpg|The scuffed looking guy. Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 9 Wannabe deputy duel (Spellboy).jpg|A wannabe Deputy challenges Sheriff gator to a duel. Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 12 Bringing his wagon(ThisIsDan).jpg|The Sheriff from town over brings a wagon. Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 13 The sheriff from town over (ThisIsDan).jpg|Looking for something. Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 14 The old man with his horse (Valco).jpg|The old man doesn't wish to sell his horse. Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 15 Mr. McFly the rich guy (Porthunax).jpg|The name's McFly, don't mind the badge, hes not a Sheriff. Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 16 Mr McFly shooting at the horse thief.jpg|McFly shooting after a horse thief. Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 17 Mr. McFly the rich guy (Porthunax).jpg|McFly is loaded and brought a lot of cash. Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 18 Emery.jpg|Cowgirl Emery. Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 19 Western RP.jpg|The group. Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 20 Western RP.jpg|The group. Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 21 Western RP.jpg|The group. Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 22 Western RP.jpg|The group. Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 25 Donovan Graham The railroad man (SciFri).jpg|Donovan Graham is looking for prospects to join the railroad construction. Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 23 Donovan Graham The railroad man (SciFri).jpg|Donovan Graham, the railroad man greets the Sheriff gator. Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 26 Foreigner.jpg|A big cowboy robot proclaims his loyalty to the fellow robot Sheriff Gator Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 27 Foreigner.jpg|This guy won't take bullshit. Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 28 Hideout.jpg|Bandidos hiding in a cave. Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 29 Scuffed guy (Hydrand) beating McFly (Porthunax).jpg|The scuffed guy assists the corrupt Sheriff Gator in robbing McFly. Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 30 Mute Max.jpg|Strangers at the saloon. Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 31 Mute Max and Snow.jpg|The stranger inquires about "services" from Jessabelle. Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 32 C m stain Carl (Sorry).jpg|C*m stain Carl enters... Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 33 Blue sheriff from town over (DontMindMe).jpg|A Robot Sheriff from a town over inquires about a Red Robot bandido. Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 34 Red bandido that blue sheriff is after.jpg|The Red Robot Bandido makes a deal with the corrupt Sheriff Gator. Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 36 Scuffed guy (Hydrand) and lil bro.jpg|The scuffed guy and his lil bro says farewell. Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 37 Blue sheriff Robot (DontMindMe).jpg|The Blue Robot Sheriff is tricked into following Sheriff Gator. Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 39 Western RP.jpg|This way. Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 40 Red Robot.jpg|The Red Robot is confronted. Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 44.jpg|But tables are turned on The Blue Robot, McFly, The wannabe Deputy and cowboy. Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 41 Donovan Graham The railroad man (SciFri).jpg|Donovan the railroad man is taken hostage and robbed. Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 43.jpg|Wannabe Deputy, McFly and Cowboy. Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 42 Jessabelle (Snow).jpg|Jessabelle at the saloon counter. Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 45.jpg|The old man, gay horse and Bagel. Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 46 Jerry Pasture and Bagel.jpg|The gay horse and Bagel. Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 47 Emery.jpg|Cowgirl Emery and cowgirl LilYuki Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 48.jpg|The group. Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 50 Scuffed horse (Jor).jpg|The scuffed horse. Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 51 Cheese and Wimchimp.jpg|Lorraine and Wimchimp portraying an unnamed cowboy. Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 52.jpg|Sheriff gator pulling a revolver. Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 57 Gashina return.jpg|Gashina came too late and missed the RP. Category:Events Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Legends of Roflgator